criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
April Grace
April Grace is an American actress best known for her role as Maggie Hubbell in the science-fiction action adventure series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Biography Grace was born on May 12, 1962, in Lakeland, Florida. The name of her parents is not known, as is why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that Grace moved to Saudi Arabia as a teenager, and attended both the London Central High School and the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Grace got her first role in 1990, when she was cast as a palm frond in an episode of the dramatic history series China Beach. Grace got her first major role that same year, when she was cast as Ensign Maggie Hubbell, the transporter chief for the S.S. Enterprise, for five episodes of the hit science-fiction series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Since then, Grace has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Code Black, Joker, Berlin Station, Lucifer, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, NCIS: New Orleans, Zoo, Battle Creek, Sons of Anarchy, Joan of Arcadia, The Nine, Last Resort, A Good Day to Die Hard, Miami Medical, Whiplash, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Grace will portray Doctor Margaret Stein in the Season Fifteen episode "Saturday". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Saturday" (2020) TV episode - Doctor Margaret Stein *Land of Dry Bones (2020) - Mariama *Miss Virginia (2019) - Mrs. Jackson *Joker (2019) - Arkham Psychiatrist *Sneaky Pete - 3 episodes (2019) - Therapist *The Incredible Life of Darrell - 5 episodes (2018) - Mom *Code Black (2018) - Coach Mia *NCIS: New Orleans (2017) - Congresswoman Michelle Angelou *Lucifer (2017) - Doctor Scott *Berlin Station - 3 episodes (2016) - Jemma Moore *Zoo - 3 episodes (2016) - Eleanor *Underground (2016) - Unknown Character *How to Get Away with Murder - 2 episodes (2016) - Judge Renee Garret *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 (2015) - Doctor Aurelius *Battle Creek (2015) - Doctor Jackson *Shelter (2015) - Ruth *Glee (2015) - Mercedes' Mom *Sons of Anarchy - 5 episodes (2014) - Loutreesha Haddem *Winter's Tale (2014) - Doctor Elizabeth Lee (uncredited) *Whiplash (2014) - Rachel Bornholdt *The Bridge (2013) - Immigration Services Officer *A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) - Sue Easton *Last Resort - 2 episodes (2012) - Amanda Straugh *High Card Trumps (2012) - Lois *American Horror Story (2011) - Nurse Naima *Men of a Certain Age (2011) - Commercial Director *Off the Map (2011) - Fran *Slip Away (2011) - Paula *The Defenders (2011) - Assistant District Attorney Hannah Harper *Pretty Little Liars - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Agent Cooper *Day One (2010) - Max *Miami Medical (2010) - Doctor Sandoval *Lie to Me (2009) - Mrs. Lennox *Fame (2009) - Denise's Mom *Fringe (2009) - Police Detective *Ghost Whisperer - 2 episodes (2008-2009) - The Watcher *Grey's Anatomy (2008) - Greta's Sister *American Son (2008) - Donna *Drive (2007) - Susan *I Am Legend (2007) - TV Personality *Forecast (2007) - Undercover Cop *The Nine - 5 episodes (2007) - Andrea Williams *Choose Connor (2007) - Joanne *Boston Legal (2007) - Attorney Regina Williams *Lost - 3 episodes (2006-2007) - Beatrice 'Bea' Klugh *Midnight Son (2007) - Virginia Hall *The Lost Room - 3 episodes (2006) - Lee Bridgewater *Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (2006) - Ellie Brilliard *Cold Case (2005) - Maeve Bubley *Constantine (2005) - Doctor Leslie Archer *Medium (2005) - Balinda Alexander *Soleado (2004) - Linda Hunt *The Stronger (2004) - Unknown Character *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Ms. Hopper *Joan of Arcadia - 15 episodes (2003-2004) - Sergeant Toni Williams *The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004) - Mae Simmons *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Imani Gray (voice) *Karen Sisco (2004) - DEA Agent Webster *The O.C. (2003) - Doctor Burke *Strong Medicine - 2 episodes (2003) - Aneesha Walker *Memorial Street (2003) - Mother *Without a Trace - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Delia Rivers *John Doe (2003) - Kelly Hayes *Boomtown (2002) - Cynthia *Something in Between (2002) - Tia *The Shield - 2 episodes (2002) - Frances Housely *Family Law - 2 episodes (2001) - Attorney Kathryn Kaminsky *The Beast - 6 episodes (2001) - Sonya Topple *A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) - Female Colleague *Boston Public - 2 episodes (2000) - Sandra Henderson *Finding Forrester (2000) - Ms. Joyce *Waterproof (2000) - Tyree Battle *Touched by an Angel (2000) - Constance *Dodge's City (1999) - Anne Kincaid *Magnolia (1999) - Gwenovier *Aimee Mann: Save Me (1999) - Gwenovier *Rituals and Resolutions (1999) - Nadine *The Hunter's Moon (1999) - Mrs. Rabe *Playing by Heart (1998) - Valery *Fantasy Island (1998) - Friedlander *Any Day Now (1998) - Phina *Twilight (1998) - Police Stenographer *The Sentinel (1998) - Amy *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (1993-1997) - Felicia/Judy Foster *Chicago Cab (1997) - Shalita *Bean (1997) - Nurse Pans *Promised Land (1997) - Sarah Garson *Murder One (1997) - Monique LaSalle *Chicago Hope - 4 episodes (1996-1997) - Elizabeth Hancock Tally *The Beneficiary (1997) - Doctor Gower *Voice from the Grave (1996) - Jennie *The X-Files (1995) - Danielle Manley *Headless Body in Topless Bar (1995) - Letitia Jackson *Safe (1995) - Susan *Angie (1994) - ICU Nurse #2 *MacShayne: Winner Takes All (1994) - Casino Cashier *Empty Nest (1993) - Irene *Renegade (1993) - Mary Moses *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) - Transporter Technician Maggie Hubbell *Star Trek: The Next Generation - 5 episodes (1990-1992) - Transporter Technician Maggie Hubbell *WIOU (1991) - Jolleen *China Beach (1990) - Palm Frond #1 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors